


Longing

by Lukin08



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukin08/pseuds/Lukin08
Summary: Written for Kristanna smut weekend 2018 on Tumblr





	Longing

Warm grass pressed against Anna’s palms. The sun had already set, but the ground still held heat from the hot August day. Not just any day — her last-ever day of her internship. 

She was done. Done with putting together presentations, running reports, and whatever trivial tasks the manager she was assigned to had found for her. In a few weeks, she’d be back at school for her last year and then off to make her own way in the world. It hadn’t really sunk in yet.

Laying onto her back, she lifted her arms over her head, stretching from head to toe and ignoring the grass stains smudging her white skirt. All around, her friends reminisced about the last few months. Overhead, pinpoints of stars dotted the darkening sky. The fire pit popped and glowed red in the night air surrounded by people chatting away. Whoever’s idea it was to go to one of her fellow intern’s homes after work was a genius. It was so much better than going out to a bar to celebrate their last day. 

She closed her eyes to take in the last sounds of the afternoon as it gave way to night. Leaves rustled overhead. Grass whispered in her ear. Soft music played as a background to it all. Anna opened her eyes and noticed the moon low in the sky. That wasn’t all. From the corner of her eye, someone was stretching out next to her, almost close enough to touch. Tilting her head to the side, she focused on a pair of brown eyes. 

“Kristoff?” she asked. “Kristoff Bjorgman. You’re sitting next to me in the grass.”

“Yes. I am.” He smiled at her like the two of them sitting on the lawn together was the most normal thing in the world.

Anna blinked at him a few times and sat up. What was she remembering about him? Oh, yes. Those long legs, now stretched out in front of them. That impossible broad chest and shoulders. And best of all that smile. She had only caught it a few times, but it melted her each time. She had every detail of him memorized and he had been on her mind all summer.

“So what do I owe the honor of you joining me?”

Kristoff shrugged. “You looked so peaceful over here and thought it’d be nice to get away from everyone for a few minutes.”

“You like the quiet?”

He nodded. “It helps me think.”

Anna smiled softly at him. “I’m glad you did. I wouldn’t have wanted to not get to talk to you on our last day.”

“That would be such a tragedy.” Kristoff smiled back at her. It was sweet, but with an undertone that carried a sass Anna was certain was part of him. 

He fidgeted with his hands before putting them back in the grass and leaning back. Even with the darkening sky, Anna noticed a slight twinge to his cheeks. “I… uh. Well, I also wanted to thank you.”

Anna tilted her head at him. “For what?”

“For talking to me. For being… nice.”

She pushed his shoulder playfully. Kristoff feigned injury, rubbing it with his hand and looking as insulted as he possibly could, before breaking out in a large grin. ”Why wouldn’t I want to talk to you? You make it sound like no one’s ever nice to you.” 

“Let’s just say I haven’t really had the best history with people.”

He turned his head, brushing off his comment, but all Anna wanted to do was comfort him. What had caused him to think that way? What had happened to him in the past? Her hand wandered down to his, hovering over the back of it. She felt him turn his over until his palm was in hers. Kristoff wrapped his fingers around hers. Okay. That was nice. Warm and pleasant. 

They talked about the summer and their plans for school and what they hoped life would bring them after. The time talking with him flew by. When she glanced up, the sky had turned dark. They must have been sitting here for ages. Anna smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt and looked at their hands, still entwined.

“Anything you would have done differently this summer?” She asked.

“Talked to you more.”

He leaned toward her. What? Lips — on hers. He was kissing her. Half-laughing, half-surprised, her mouth opened to let him in.

Excitement rushed down her body, pointing straight between her legs. This was what she’d been afraid of — that she wouldn’t be able to keep her control around him and- oh shit, he was brushing her bangs off her forehead, cupping her cheek, and all she wanted to do was pull him on top of her.

She put one hand on his chest and pushed him back a few inches. “I should get going soon.”

“…Oh.” Kristoff sat back and ran a hand through his hair. He took a few deep breaths to get under control. “Of course. It was-“ 

She didn’t let him finish. Anna grabbed his hand and stood. “And you should come with me.”

“Kristoff,” Anna whispered. 

He didn’t answer, just sat there in front of her on the bed. His muscular body was outlined in the faint moonlight. Anna reached for him and pulled him down. Her palms found the soft cotton of his t-shirt, sliding over faded letters on the front. She couldn’t help burying her face in the well-worn fabric, so soft and intoxicating with his scent. Was this happening? Blinking, she pressed her cheek against a solid chest. Powerful arms circled her tightly. A firm bulge pressed against her thigh through his underwear.

When she lifted her head, hot lips met hers. Hands closed gently over her breasts.

“I need you,” she said around the tongue flicking hers. He pulled back, tugged his t-shirt over his head and kissed her again until she melted into the kiss. One hand slid down her shirt. His palm, slipping over the fabric and under the hem sent shivers through Anna’s body. 

She was breathing faster, wanting the warmth of his hands around her and she shuddered with frustration when he just kept teasing her stomach, rubbing the slight curve of softness that was so different from his own solid frame, warm and alive under her fingers. She could barely see his face in the shadows, but his eyes shown through the darkness, intense and full of want for her. 

She was already starting to need his touch more and more. She felt his hand trail down her side and to her hip. His head moved down and he kissed the swell of her breasts just above her bra. She was already so sensitive that she threw her head back against the pillow and grabbed his hair, pulling hard.

He just laughed softly. His hand moved, roaming over her thighs and then back up. Her breath caught when his fingers slipped between her legs and they spread of their own accord, giving him more access to her body. 

She gave into every touch, every soft kiss he placed on her, pulling him as close as she could and wondering how it was possible to feel this good. She could barely see the face above her, eyes half-closed and fixed on her as he entered her. Those eyes that were so soft and tender and the ones she would remember for the rest of her life. She canted her hips up to his, reveling in his body pressed up to hers as he built up a slow rhythm. She could hear his breathing next to her ear, getting faster, and her own breaths, which were turning into panting. She was begging for more, taken over by lust. He ran his fingers slowly up her thigh, between them and to just above where their bodies met. He caressed her and it was only seconds before she cried out his name as the feeling of absolute pleasure washed over her.

\---

Anna could feel the strong arms draped over her, his chest warm and firm against her back. She was relaxed and the way he was holding her made her feel so calm and loved. This was always the best part and she fought for every second of this feeling.

The bedroom slowly brightened as morning started to invade. A distant ringing entered the room. Anna threw the blankets over her head, fighting the day and snuggling up closer to him. He held her tight until she could no longer ignore the sound that was growing louder.

“Wake up, baby,” that beautiful voice said in her ear. 

“Mmm, don’t want it to end. I want to stay here with you.”

“You know it always has to.”

As she drifted in and out of soft darkness, her hand slapped blindly at the bedside table to find her phone. She grabbed it, looking at the alarm with one eye and hit the snooze button. Tossing it next to her, she rolled over to the middle of the bed with an outstretched arm.

It always ended like this. Her reaching for a phantom in an empty bed. She stared at the nothingness trying to will him back into her vision. After laying there for fall too long, she finally managed to wake up enough to catch how silly she was acting. Anna turn on her back with a deep sigh. She had the dream again. The same dream that had been haunting her for the last five years.

Anna decided to get up before the alarm went off again. A rarity for her, but there was no way she would be able to fall asleep again. As she went through her morning routine, her thoughts drifted to Kristoff. They had only shared the one night together those years ago, but he had never left her thoughts. So much so that she even dreamed about him.

It wasn’t as if it was all the time, she reminded herself once again. Anna could go for months without thinking about him. But the dreams did have a habit of popping up at rather inopportune times. They usually manifested whenever she was stressed or not sleeping or traveling too much. She could almost time when the dream would start whenever she started dating someone, drawing a silent comparison to what she had once. She always tried to convince herself there was nothing to compare to, that there were more important things to found a relationship with. But so far no one had come close to living up to him.

Of course the dream would also come back for the inescapable break ups. She didn’t mind it as much then. It felt comforting to think that, yes, she could have better no matter how much she was hurting at the time. 

Anna thought back to the first day she met Kristoff. He was sitting in the far back of the room the first morning of their internship. She had been late and the only seat left was next to him. He frame was imposing, but he smiled back at her when she waved a hello at him and she couldn’t help but notice how much softer it made him look.

She didn’t see him much during work. Kristoff was in a different department and he usually only came out at the company mandated social events. But all the interns had class twice a week and Anna made a point to sit by Kristoff each time. As the summer drew on, Anna thought about them together. How it would be so amazing to get to know him more. She took it upon herself to find out as much as she could about Kristoff.

As she got ready for work, Anna went through the mental checklist of all the things she remembered about him. He was two years older than year; a story she pulled from Kristoff that he took two years off after high school before deciding to go to school. They grew up not too far from each other and he had a large family from the bits he mentioned to her. She went through each detail, careful not to forget anything.

Anna still wondered what, if anything, would have happened if she had worked up enough nerve to ask him out. He always seemed happy to see her and talking to him was easy. But when she found out he went to school out of state, she talked herself out of it. It would never have worked. Even if they lasted after the summer, what would have happened then? A long distance relationship built from a month or two of being together was destined to fail.

Slipping on her shoes, Anna shook the thoughts from her. It was five years ago. They had never spoke again after that night together. Kristoff would only live on as a fading memory and dreams that came to her in the night. She couldn’t live on ‘what if’, even if he had turned into the standard that no other man had been able to live up to as of yet.

It probably would have been easier if she didn’t remember so vividly laying in his arms, her breath slow as she drifted in and out of sleep that night. He must have thought she was asleep, and never would have said anything otherwise. But she felt him kiss into her hair and say, “I wish I could have gotten to know you more.”

She walked out the door, happy it was Friday and that she was meeting up with a friend after work. That would at least keep her mind focused on something else all day.

 

\---

Anna set her phone on the top of the bar. She had gotten the message her friend was still at work and wouldn’t be there for another hour. Anna couldn’t fault her for it. She’d done the same thing too many times to count and ordered a drink, deciding to settle in and wait.

“A 312, please,” she ordered with the bartender. He walked away to grab it for her and she picked her phone back up to scroll through it.

“…Anna?”

That voice. She knew it with only one word. A jolt ran through her entire body and she couldn’t move. Her heart started racing and she had to take a few slow breaths to keep it together. Slowly, she focused her attention to the direction of the voice.

He was a few feet away, partly leaning on the bar. Anna noticed him straighten up as soon he saw her turn to him. Oh God he was tall. She didn’t remember how much that had an effect on her. His hair was a little longer, still golden blond and it suited him so much. Her eyes scanned over him. Had he possibly gotten bigger? Or was her mind playing tricks on her? Whatever the case, he looked amazing. She went to say something, but no matter what she tried to say, nothing came out.

His smile faltered. “I’m sorry.” He held out a hand apologetically. “I shouldn’t assume you’d remember. It was a long time ago. We were-“

“Kristoff.” Her voice was breathless, just above a whisper and she was surprised she was able to get that out.

His grin was back at her acknowledgement. That did her in. She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and sending him stumbling back a couple steps. She felt his arms slide along her back and hug her back. 

“It’s nice to see you again,too,” he said as he continued to hold her.

\---

She was going home. At least that’s what Anna told her friend. And it wasn’t a lie because eventually she’d have to, even if she had no intentions to anytime soon. She had gotten all the vital information already- not married, no current girlfriend, he didn’t live too far away. She was starting to get carried away and Anna had to slow down or she was going to tell him too much and ruin everything. After all, they were practically strangers and the chances were he hadn’t given her two thoughts since the last time they parted.

But here he was three hours later, sitting next to her, leaning his elbow on the bar with his head resting on his hand and his smile had been there the entire time.

Anna grabbed her beer and took a drink. “So, furniture?”

Kristoff mimicked her, taking a drink from his bottle. “Yeah. It only took a year out of school for me to realize finance wasn’t for me. But it has helped with the business.”

“I’d love to see it sometime. What you make, that is.” Anna face burned red at what she said. She shouldn’t assume that he’d want to see her again.

Kristoff gave her a reassuring grin. “I’ve been told I make a mean farmhouse table. I’ll have to show it to you.”

“You really know your way into a girl’s heart.”

He laughed. “And what happens if I tell you it comes with a matching bench and chairs?”

Kristoff’s lips were all over hers, her neck, her throat. She cried out as he sucked on her sensitive skin and her head swam. Her hands roamed down his back, digging her fingers into firm muscle, trying to touch all of him at once. Pushing him back, she bit his neck in return.

“Fuck,” he groaned. His mouth captured hers again, and her breath caught. She wanted to feel Kristoff everywhere, wanted to taste him, take him all the way in. Oh, this was so much better than Anna could even imagine.

He pushed back from the wall and looked at Anna. His breath was labored, his fists in a ball in an attempt to get under control. “I’m sorry,” he said. “Just got carried away.” Anna gripped at his shirt, pulling him back to her. Her lips met his again and his hands went for her waist. He was kissing her outside the bar, nipping her lower lip in front of anyone who could walk by. “We should stop,” he said halfheartedly.

Anna held Kristoff to her, daring him to pull away. "I have to know,“ she panted. 

“Know what?”

“What it’s like to feel you again.”

Kristoff let out a low growl and sucked on the tender skin of her neck.

 

\---

"Please,” Anna whispered, her palms finding his muscled chest. He twitched under her hands, but it didn’t give anything away. Pressing her face into his shoulder, she licked salty skin and he moaned. Anna grasped the muscled hips above her wanting to feel him so badly. 

 

Kristoff just rocked slightly. She squeezed his hips hard, trying to hold him in place. Tension coiled through his long body. In the faint moonlight, his eyes were narrow. His handsome face contracted into total need. And he wasn’t looking away from her face.

“Kristoff,” she whispered, breaking into a smile. She loosened her hold, urging his hips toward her. 

“I never stopped thinking about you, Anna,” he said. “Never.”

Kristoff’s lips brushed softly against Anna’s ear as he moved in and out of her. “No one ever compared to you. And I hated myself for not asking you out… For not even trying.” He kissed down her jaw. “It’s pathetic, I know. Holding on to someone I could never have.”

Anna put her hands on the side of his face. “No. No it’s not, Kristoff. I felt the same way.”

He stared at her, brown eyes gleaming and the broadest grin was plastered on his face. Kristoff leaned down kissing her again. He tasted like summer and the moonlight and Anna couldn’t stop. She didn’t ever want to stop learning everything there was to know about him. 

As they lay quietly on her bed, breathing together, warmth spread over her body at his muscular arm around her. The sun was just starting to brighten the room and when she shifted against him, his fingers stroked through her hair. This time when she reached out her hand, he was there, solid and real and entwining his fingers in hers. She tilted her head up to see him smiling down at her.

“I don’t want it to end,” she said. 

“It doesn’t have to.” He kissed the top of her head. “I meant what I said last night. Go out with me, Anna. On a proper date. I want to get to know you.”

She smiled back at him, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes and shook her head yes. Anna settled back down into his arms. After a few minutes she could no longer resist. “Took you long enough,” she said with a laugh.

Kristoff retaliated by rolling them over. She let out a yelp and an even louder laugh as he pinched her backside and threw the sheets over them.


End file.
